1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new fluid dispensing nozzle construction and to a new method of making a fluid dispensing nozzle construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a fluid dispensing nozzle construction comprising a valve body having a dispensing spout extending therefrom, and a flexible bellows-like tube of polymeric material telescopically disposed on the spout and having opposed ends one of which is secured to the valve body and the other of which carries a face seal means for engaging an annular lip of a fill pipe of a fluid storage tank to seal around an opening in the fill pipe when the spout is inserted therein, the spout and the tube defining a vapor recovery passage therebetween that leads from the seal means to the valve body. The spout has a valve seat member thereon and the tube carries a valve member that moves therewith and that cooperates with the valve seat member to close the passage intermediate the seal means and the valve body when the tube is in a certain first compressed condition thereof between the seal means and the valve body and to open the passage when the tube is in a certain greater compressed condition thereof between the seal means and the valve body. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,302 to Sunderhaus.
Also see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,635 to McMath, wherein the valve means for the vapor recovery passage is provided at the face seal means of the bellows-like tube.